IN REVERSE
by XS SPEED
Summary: HERE'S HARRY! The Reverse Flash is back! And he brought friends! Together they pose a serious threat to the city and only Barry, Caleb and Jay are fast enough to stop them! But will their combined forces be strong enough? What is the secret of Caleb's Speed? How did Jay get his powers back? And who is the man behind ZOOM!
1. Chapter 1: The Stand off

The day started out like any other. People commuted to work, the cars honked and moved lazily and a few glazy clouds hung in the bright sunlight of the sky. But the mood was shattered by the sounds of a battle in downtown Central City. Four sets of electricity streaks sparked this way and that all over the plaza. They moved so fast the pavement around them cracked and warped. There was a yellow streak, a red one, a silver one and a blue one. They collided at the speed of sound, shattering all the glass in the buildings nearby. People screamed and ran to get clear.

The battle suddenly stopped with two men in almost identical suits and cowls holding a man in a red suit and a boy in a silver and black one by their throats.

"You should never have come back, Swiftlash." The man in the yellow and black suit said.

"Well you know me, never was one for the rules." Barry grinned. He head-butted the Reverse flash in the face and he staggered backwards. He delivered several hundred punches into his chest and pushed him hard into a wall.

"Nice to meet you in the flesh, Mr Hagen." Zoom said.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual." Caleb spat. He vibrated his cells and vanished back through the wall. Zoom was confused for a second until Barry appeared again and tried to hit him over the back of the head with a piece of pipe. Zoom saw it coming and wrench the pipe of him. He swiped Caleb's feet from under him.

Barry was still locked in combat with Wells. They zipped back and forth. Barry moved to throw a punch but Wells caught it and threw him across the plaza onto a car's bonnet. He fell over the other side and disappeared from view. Wells went to grab him but he wasn't on the other side. He looked around and saw Barry holding a pile of shards of glass. He grinned and started throwing them like throwing knives. They rocketed through the air. Wells dodged the first few but they started coming faster. He span around at speed becoming a tornado. The galls got caught in it and the current threw them back at Barry. He dived to the side just as they embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

Wells stopped spinning and laughed horribly in his warped voice.

"In the words of Master Yoda, much to learn you still have."

He grabbed Barry and started punching him all over his body. Barry fell to his knees in pain from the force of the blows. Wells stopped and vibrated his hand. He was about to make a kill strike when Caleb caught his hand and spun around building momentum until he threw Wells into a construction scaffold. The scaffold toppled but Wells zoomed out of the way and delivered an upper cut to Caleb's chin. He then kicked Barry in the head, knocking him out.

"When will they ever learn?" Wells laughed. Seeing the Flash at his feet weakened fuelled Wells desire to vibrate his hand through his head and burst it like a watermelon. But he resisted the urge. His counterpart, Daniel west still needed him and Caleb alive.

Wells raced over to Zoom and helped him up.

"I don't need your help." He snarled.

"Very well, I won't help you in future."

They both stared down at the battered forms of the Flash and Swiftlash.

"Before we take them back to West, let's have some fun."

Wells dragged Barry by his suit onto the top level of the fountain in the centre of the plaza. Zolomon did the same. Ordinary citizens gathered around but kept their distance. Many got out their phones and started filming.

"People of Central city, is this the man you think is your saviour? He is just a boy in a playsuit thinking he's the hero that can protect you. But let me tell you this. He will never be able to save you all. He's not that fast."

The crowd started to back away a little.

"And as for the boy, well, he's just a child who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and lucky, he is nothing."

He and Zolomon hoisted the two heroes over their shoulders and raced away with a crash of lightning, laughing like maniacs.


	2. Chapter 2: 72 hours earlier

72 hours earlier

"Hey Caleb, what you doing tonight? I was gonna go and see that new movie with the lads, you game?" David asked

Caleb's old bully was no pretty much his best friends since the accident.

"I've got plans, sorry mate." Caleb answered.

"No prob, see ya later." David fist bumped him. He left.

"Plans with a very special girl." Caleb whispered to himself.

Caleb grinned. It was the end of the week and he was free. It had been almost a year and a half since he received his powers and Wells had vanished. He had grown leaner and taller. He had trained hard to keep his body in the best condition for fighting bad guys and increasing his speed. But now it was is down time and he was ready to see his special girl again.

Everyone had almost left the building. No one was around so he ducked into the boys toilets. He tapped the lightning bolt on his belt and a red costume with a blue lightning bolt across the chest and silver lining. He vibrated into it and packed his school uniform into his bag.

He took off with amber electricity licking at his heels. He dumped his bag at home and raced out of the town and onto the motorway. He picked up speed and the world around started to blur. He passed a sign saying "THE SOUTH" 200 MILES". The sound barrier shattered. His speed counter reached 900mph. He flew past Manchester and soon he was in the south of England. He slowed down about to admire the scenery of Oxford and Cambridge but picked up speed to get into the centre of London. He came to a stop in a side alley near to the Tower of London.

He made sure no one was looking. He tapped the chest symbol and the suit retracted back into his belt. He stepped out into the London streets bustling with people. He looked around and sure enough there stood a short dark haired girl with gorgeous eyes, stood on the opposite side of the street near the entrance to the Tower. She was wearing a denim jacket and had a side bag across her body. She wore a black and white polka dot skirt and leggings. She was looking around as if waiting for someone. Caleb grinned. He flitted around behind her and put his hands around her eyes.

"Guess who?" he joked.

"Err, the Arrow, no the Atom! Or is it the Flash?" She giggled.

He took his hands down and she whirled around and planted a full kiss on his lips.

"So good to see you!" She said, hugging him.

"Good to see you as well, Lindsey." He smiled and gave her another kiss.

They walked off together holding hands.

"So what you got planned?" Lindsey asked.

He grinned and tapped his nose, knowingly. They passed through the gatehouse of the tower and into the main walls. He pulled her into an alcove.

"You trust me, right?" he asked.

"Always." She said.

"Good, now hang on tight and don't let go ok?"  
"Err what?"

She didn't even finish her sentence before he scooped her up in his arms and raced up the side of the main keep and onto the roof. He set her down gently. She breathed in slightly.

"Voila!" Caleb said.

He gestured to a picnic mat with a hamper and a bottle of wine. Several cushions were laid out as well.

"Oh my god this is so romantic, but aren't we a little young to be drinking?" she teased.

"I can't get drunk, plus the bottle has been maturing for years in my Dad's old wine cellar and it should be just perfect by now."

They sat down together, the only ones on the roof. The walkways had been closed off today so they would not be disturbed. Caleb uncorked the bottle and poured Lindsey a glass.

"I get the first taste?"

"I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I didn't."

"Very well, my life in your hands."

She smelled the glass and looked through its transparency like a proper wine taster. She took a sip and swallowed. She smiled and looked at Caleb.

"Perfect." She said.

"That's not even the best part."

He kicked open the hamper revealing strawberries and melted chocolate.

"The way to a girl's heart is a dangerous path, but I think I have it, now I've got it…"

She dived on top of him and she kissed him. He kissed her back and they rolled over each other on the pillows laughing.

"This day couldn't get any better." She said.

"I beg to differ, but that surprise can come later."

They sat up there for hours until it started to grow dark. The sun started to set and all the strawberries were finished. The wine had gone down like a storm and Caleb had lit some candles. Lindsey lay across his chest looking out across the city skyline. Caleb checked his watch and grinned.

"You may want to watch this." He whispered in Lindsey's ear.

Lindsey looked up confused. Suddenly, the lights of the buildings across the river started to flicker. Some turned off and others flickered on. They formed a shape. A sentence.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDSEY"

The lights were arranged exactly in the shape of the letters spread across several buildings.

Caleb smiled at his handy work. He'd hacked the electrical systems earlier and set them on a timer.

"Oh my god!" she breathed.

"Happy birthday baby."

"I can't believe you remembered." She hugged him.

"Always the tone of surprise." He laughed.

He took out a little box. He passed it to her. She tore her eyes away from the lights.

"Open it."

Lindsey did so and inside was a tiny locket. It was gold chained and had several beads around it. Each was in the shape of a tiny lightning bolt but in the centre was an intricately braised golden heart. It had lightning bolt shaped veins leading into a centre jewel.

"It's beautiful!"

"Sorry, I lied, another surprise."

He tapped the jewel and a 3D hologram appeared in the air. It showed scenes of him and Lindsey together enjoying each other's company in the park, their first kiss in the hospital, their first date and every other time when he had ever raced the 297 mile journey just to see her.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." She said.

"I try." He grinned.

They shared another kiss. They just sat for a bit until Lindsey fell asleep on Caleb's chest.

He laid her down on the pillows and quickly got rid of all the mess except the candles. He blew them all out then scooped up Lindsey again. He super speeded down the side of the keep and out of the Tower and onto London's streets. He dropped her off in her apartment. He dressed her quickly into her nightclothes (without peaking) and lay her down in bed. She smiled dreamily and rolled over.

"Happy birthday Lindsey." He whispered. He tapped his belt and shifted into his suit. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and zoomed out of the apartment. In about ten minutes he was back home. He sneaked inside and retraced his suit into his belt. He got dressed into his pyjamas and dived into bed just as his mother came into check on him. He still hadn't told her or his sister Charlotte about his powers and didn't intend to until he was sure they would be safe if they knew the truth. His mother left the room and he grinned to himself.

He lay there for a moment, grinning to himself at such a perfect date until his eyes started to flutter and he fell asleep.

But he didn't notice the man with the demonic black eyes and the charcoal grey suit on the opposite side of the street, staring at his house. His maw of a mouth didn't move as he laughed horribly and disappeared in a flicker of blue lightning.


	3. Chapter 3: BEATEN

Caleb woke up the next day at 10:55 and immediately texted Lindsey. She replied and told him she had the best birthday ever. He was glad. Then he suddenly remembered he had a Drama rehearsal in 5 minutes at school. He texted her he would talk to her later.

He panicked and raced around getting prepared. He ate as much breakfast as he could to keep his metabolism at bay for a while. He got dressed, collected his scripts, costume, said goodbye to his mom and ran out of the house reaching the school as the clock ticked 11:00. He ran into the Studio at normal speed, pretending to be out of breath. Mr Spengler, the drama teacher and ex thespian extraordinaire, was most upset and gave him two minutes to get into his costume. Caleb ducked behind a curtain and with his speed was out in seconds, earning a few odd looks from his peers.

The studio was a large theatre with two tiers of seats. The stage was huge with a light rig in the ceiling, speakers, plus a wire system for floating acts and several old production sets in the back. The group was rehearsing for their own rendition of Madame Butterfly. It was a play about a Japanese woman who fell in love with an American naval officer who was stationed there. He married her for advantage but had plans to marry another woman when he returned to America. The Japanese woman subsequently gave birth to his child after he abandoned her. The experience drives her mad and it is a story of tragedy and loss.

Caleb had been cast as the American Naval officer, Pinkerton while a girl named Mia When had been cast as Cho-Cho-san, the Japanese mother and David as Pinkerton's best friend Sayre. Mia was quite pretty and Caleb knew he would have to kiss her. He hoped Lindsey wouldn't come and watch.

"Right class, I shall give you five minutes to chat amongst yourselves while I have a chat with the Lighting crew but upon my return I want everyone in full costume and ready to perform act 1." Mr Spengler said. He turned on his heel and strode off, dramatically.

Caleb and David discussed ways to present their expressions. It was remarkable how close they had become since David was attacked. After that David realised how much he had hurt other people when he was the bully. He stopped and never hurt anyone again. The same couldn't be said for is lackeys, John and Henry who had flunked year 11 and were being held back. As for David, he found a new lease on life. He started doing voluntary work around the town and found a love in acting which he was very good at once he worked up the confidence. He struggled in other subjects though such as Chemistry but Caleb helped him with his work once and from then on they were good friends.

They ran through their scenes, experimenting ways in which to get across their emotions until Mr Spengler returned from the technical box at the top of the auditorium.

"Right everybody, places, run through Act 1 scene 3, it's still all over the place and needs touching up."

They ran through the scene with Mr Spengler shouting at them several times but eventually they picked it up after several attempts.

"Excellent work, go for a quick break then back here for the next scene." Mr Spengler said.

But as they were about to step of stage, the lights shut off abruptly. They were throw into darkness.

"Tim, can we have the lights back on please!" Mr Spengler shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" came a voice from the technician's box.

"Well get the lights up!"

"I can't, the system has been smashed."

Suddenly, there came a horrible rasping voice. It echoed around the theatre.

"Bravo, my friends, Bravo. My own Earth has a better version but never the less bravo!"It said.

The hairs on the back of Caleb's neck jumped on end. He knew that voice. He hoped never to hear it again.

"Wells." He whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, there was a streak of blue lightning. It whistled past Caleb too fast for even him to register with his reflexes. The blue lightning raced past again. This time past David who's eyes were alive with fear. He had good reason to be afraid. Something like this had nearly shredded his heart before.

Caleb tried to get a bead on the streak but it was too fast. It definitely wasn't Wells. When Wells ran he generated red lightning. This was someone new. The blue lightning shot back and forth but there was no tracking it.

Suddenly, David was thrown of the stage into the auditorium. He landed painfully in the seats. He groaned and slumped into unconsciousness. Caleb was frustrated now.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"I am ZOOM!" the voice rasped.

Suddenly, a man appeared on stage. Caleb's eyes widened. The Man was wearing an almost identical suit to the Reverse Flash's but it was in a deep shade of charcoal black. It looked almost looked organic. He had a silver reverse lightning bolt across his chest. His gloves were clawed. His mouth was a maw like two pieces of skin stretched apart. His eyes were beady and black. The lightning bolts at his ears were curved up. He looked almost demonic.

"Boo!" he grated.

Five kids screamed and tried to run. They made for the exit at the side of the stage but the man disappeared and reappeared in their path. They stopped and ran backwards. Zoom laughed and started rounding them up like sheep. He ran around them in a circle, following his own speed trail. The kids started to clutch their throats. They couldn't breathe. Zoom was creating a vacuum, spinning away their air. They all collapsed suddenly.

"What have you done?!" Caleb shouted.

"They're fine, but how long they stay that way is it up to Swiftlash, I know he's here, come out you little coward."

He started attacking other children but none of them had the Speed force present in their system. He made to attack Caleb but he jumped out of the way into the stands.

"Come here, boy!" Zoom rasped.

Caleb quickly dragged David to safety and raced off with a crash of amber electricity. He ducked into the hypogeum under the stage. He tapped his belt and changed into his suit. He ran back into the auditorium and saw Zoom dangling Mr Spengler by the neck over a light gantry up in the roof

"WHERE IS SWIFTLASH?!" he roared.

"I…don't… know what…you're…talking about." Mr Spengler croaked.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Caleb shouted.

Zoom's head snapped to look at Caleb. He laughed.

"As you wish."

He let go of Mr Spengler and he plummeted toward the ground. Caleb's reflexes kicked in and he raced into the stands. He ripped up a few dozen seats and stacked them below Mr Spengler. He hit them hard and blacked out. Caleb zipped him out of harm's way and turned back to look at Zoom. He stood on the gantry.

"Let's do this." He gurgled.

He disappeared in blue lightning again and was face to face with Caleb.

"You're move." Zoom said.

Caleb gritted his teeth and threw a punch. But it never hit him. Zoom moved his head like the fist wasn't even moving. Caleb tried to kick him but he caught his leg and threw him toward the stands. But before he landed, Zoom jumped into a flying kick and hit him square in the chest. The seats buckled under Caleb's weight and he was temporarily stunned.

Zoom stood over him, victoriously blue lightning flickering around him.

"Pathetic." He said. He hauled Caleb to his feet and pummelled him. Caleb threw his own punches but Zoom dodged and vibrated his hand into his back. Caleb cried out in pain. Zoom swept smashed his fist into Caleb's knee. Caleb couldn't react. This wasn't anything like the Reverse Flash. This man was far more powerful and a million times scarier. Blood spurted from his nose and his goggles shattered. He felt his shoulder dislocate but never saw the blow. Then a punch knocked him back onto the ground.

He tasted blood in his mouth and couldn't feel his left arm. He sat up as best he could.

"What…are…you?" he coughed.

"I am the only fastest man alive, no one else is my equal." Zoom growled.

He held his clawed hand up and vibrated it. He moved in for the kill strike but then a red crash of lightning struck Zoom in the back. The 'Speed demon' crashed into the orchestra section and disappeared under a pile of instruments.

Caleb was dizzy and could just see a man in a yellow suit, facing Zoom.

"Don't kill him, not yet, West still needs him."

Zoom burst out from under the instruments.

"Never, touch me again!" he roared.

"Don't disobey orders again and I won't have to."

"Be very careful, Wells or you may just find my hand slips through your skull."

The man in the yellow suit looked down at Caleb.

"Nice to see you again Mr Hagen." The new man hissed.

He vanished in a burst of red lightning and Zoom followed suit.

Caleb winced and stood up. He whooshed away as fast as he could. He staggered into a supply cupboard and retracted his suit. His face was bloody and his left eye was black. His right shoulder was dislocated and he couldn't feel his right arm. His knee was bruised and both his legs were battered. His vision was cloudy and he was fairly sure he had a concussion.

He crawled back out of the cupboard but he couldn't run. He dragged himself down the hall but eventually he was too exhausted. He propped himself up against the wall and passed out.


End file.
